


Sugar and Spice

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: This is Wonderland
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge





	Sugar and Spice

From a distance, Nancy looks deceptively meek in her pale pink scarf.

She's crouched down next to the panhandling street kids who've staked out the corner. You would assume she's offering a kind word with her spare change.

Alice pulls Nancy away by the hand. "Nancy, stop lecturing the street kids."

"I was just--and if you finish school, you'll get a good job," she calls over her shoulder.

"Fuck you, lady!" one of the kids shouts, but not until Nancy is across the street, almost out of earshot.

Nancy doesn't hear, or Alice would have to restrain her. Again.


End file.
